


软桃

by DebrisAnatomy



Category: all琛 - Fandom, 姚琛 - Fandom, 姚颜四起, 张颜齐, 颜琛 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebrisAnatomy/pseuds/DebrisAnatomy
Kudos: 9





	软桃

天上蟠桃，世间佳肴  
齐天大圣钟爱蟠桃，便上了天界  
蟠桃园一游，他偷偷摘取了一只最好的藏于怀中  
大闹天宫之后，与它一同坠落凡间

正文

澳门国际机场，少年们拿好自己的行李箱在大厅集合，相互打闹着，等待迟迟不来的专车接送他们去今晚彩排的地点。姚琛跨坐在箱子上，倚靠着身后张颜齐的胳膊，圆乎乎的脑袋蹭得人心痒。

“哥，我想去一趟卫生间。”姚琛向工作人员请示完，起身离开。一旁的张颜齐望着他的背影，目光沉了些，随后也走向了远处的卫生间。  
姚琛正在角落的镜子前整理发型，漂亮的耳坠摇晃着，嘴角的痣沾上了迸溅到脸颊的晶莹水珠，一点点滑落，形成一道引人遐想的痕迹。

“姚老师，上厕所怎能不叫上我结伴而行呢？”张颜齐站到姚琛身后，将他抵在卫生间的洗手台上，镜片后的下垂眼里满含涌动的情欲，他吻着姚琛温热的后颈，轻咬那块软肉。

“等等……齐齐，别在这儿做，一会儿有人进来怎么办。”  
“还是姚老师考虑‘周到’，我倒是看到个好地方，跟我过来这边。”张颜齐搂住他的腰，带着他向卫生间隔壁的VIP休息室走去。黑色的背包遮挡住腰间的手，路过的人并未注意。

“下午在首都机场，怎么像只怕生的小猫一样，一直往我怀里缩，”张颜齐伸进姚琛白色的卫衣里，他靠在单间休息室的木椅上，而姚琛被搂抱着坐在他腰腹间，细长的双腿垂在两侧。

“怎么瘦了，最近没休息好吗？”怀中的人着实是轻了不少。  
“唔……可能是近期加重了训练，马上就要演唱会了，我想给观众最好的呈现。”  
“那等演唱会结束，我带你在重庆好好补一下。”张颜齐揉捏着姚琛细软的腰，驾轻就熟地拆解身下柔软的人。他剥去姚琛紧身的裤子褪至一侧的脚踝，拉高他的卫衣，将饱满的乳尖舔得湿漉漉的，再用力含住吮吸，甜腻的，仿佛能吸出何种甘甜的汁水。

张颜齐松开支撑衣物的手，绕到姚琛的背部抚弄，卫衣耷拉在他的头顶，眼镜时不时磕碰到敏感的肉体。冰凉的金属与炙热的舌尖刺激着胸口，点燃着对方的欲望。姚琛抬高腰肢，将自己的痛痒送到张颜齐口中。

对方放开他红肿的乳尖，手指轻挠，按压、揉搓。“姚老师，你这里好软，还有这里。”他滑进姚琛嫩白滑腻的臀瓣，一只手便可包裹住半边，揉搓成任意形状，再滑向中间的密缝，手指触摸正收缩着的花心，那儿竟然流出了些许液体。

“看来，姚老师禁欲太久了啊，这么快就自己出水了。”一根手指缓缓探入湿滑的热穴，内部的软肉很快便吸附住他的手指，紧实的，却能次次接受他的巨物进入深处。  
“啊……齐齐，好疼……哈啊……”半垂的眼帘里泛着水光，嘴里叫闹着疼痛，呻吟却让人听出了舒服劲儿，张颜齐吻着那张骗人的樱红唇瓣，再撬开唇齿，卷住小巧的舌，搅弄、刺入娇嫩火热的口腔，好柔软，像是要化在他的吻里。他将姚琛的坚挺掏出，拇指按压着封住顶部，放开了被吻得失神的人儿。

“姚老师，我想看你靠后面射出来。”张颜齐又增加了手指的数量，他胯部向上顶着，手指也随着摆动进入到更深处，透明的液体流到指缝间，  
“哈……哈啊，齐齐，摸摸我的。”姚琛的双手无力地搭在张颜齐的肩上，他像猫儿般拱着对方的侧颈，热气喷洒在肌肤的绒毛上，弄湿了它们。

张颜齐拒绝了他的邀请，仅仅用手照顾着他的后穴，“嗯啊……别折腾我了……齐齐，我想射，求你……”  
“好啊，那你射吧。”张颜齐放开姚琛被禁锢的顶部，欣赏着眼前被情欲完全覆盖的精致脸蛋。晕染着绯红的耳朵上挂着不断晃动的坠子，在灯光下闪烁着，那是经他之手设计成的一件珍贵的艺术品。他又吻住姚琛，加快了翻搅顶弄速度，不一会儿，一股白浊便喷射而出，淌在姚琛漂亮的腹肌上，又缓缓滑向被搅弄成蔷薇般暗红的穴口。

张颜齐忍住了想要进去的冲动，姚琛近来太过劳累，需要帮他释放一些。至于他自己，等演唱会过后再找机会温存吧。他将两人制造的痕迹清理干净，帮姚琛穿戴整齐，与他躺在木椅上拥抱了一会儿。

工作人员接到另一头的电话后，开始通知所有人检查行李，避免遗漏。夏之光想到一会儿可能会被拍摄，便准备去卫生间照镜子，整理一下仪容，顺便来找回迟迟未归的两人。

“颜齐哥、姚琛！你俩好没啊，车马上要到了。” 夏之光对着卫生间里吼了一声，却看到张颜齐搂扶着姚琛，从隔壁的休息室走了出来。  
夏之光摇摇头，想上前扶一把姚琛，张颜齐却伸手挡住了他。“没事，我来就好。”张颜齐将姚琛圈在自己的臂弯里，镜片后里尽是温柔。

“唉，颜齐哥不愧是人送外号西南醋王。”

\--------------------------------------------------------

解释一下正文序言：  
齐天大圣——张颜齐天大圣  
蟠桃——姚桃妹妹


End file.
